Das werden wir nicht tun
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Bei manchen Entscheidungen ist die, die sich falsch anfühlt, die richtige. Teaser: Stellt euch vor, wir schaffen es morgen, Lestrange zu verhaften, aber im Gegenzug werde ich von Todessern als Geisel genommen. Für wen entscheidet ihr euch?“


Ihr bekommt schon wieder einen Oneshot von mir, ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn niederzuschreiben.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch der Oneshot gefällt, irgendwie häng ich dran :)

Vielen Dank an Cho17 für die Betaarbeit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Das werden wir nicht tun**

Ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf war nur spärlich beleuchtet. Alle drei saßen nebeneinander auf Harrys altem Bett.

Hermines Blick war fest auf die Seiten eines dicken Buches gerichtet, das auf ihren Oberschenkeln lag. Umgeblättert hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Zwischen Harry und Ron stand ein Schachbrett, doch das Spiel ging nur schleppend voran.

Irgendwann durchbrach Hermine die Stille, als sie mit einem lauten Knall den Buchdeckel zuschlug und sich mit einem Aufseufzen erhob. Die Blicke der beiden Jungen im Rücken stellte sie sich ans Fenster.

Es war dunkel geworden und die Flamme der Kerze spiegelte sich im kalten Fensterglas. Große schwere Regentropfen liefen an der Außenseite hinunter.

Obwohl es im Zimmer nicht kalt war, fröstelte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Dieser Eindruck einer Umarmung war tröstlich, doch konnte nicht das beklemmende Gefühl verdrängen, das sie beherrschte.

Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung wischte Ron die Figuren vom Schachbrett. Harry erhob keinen Einspruch. Sie waren beide nicht bei der Sache gewesen.

Sie rückten auf die Bettkante vor und stellten ihre Füße auf den Boden. Harry beäugte die breiten Spalten, die sich zwischen den durchgetretenen Dielen gebildet hatten.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine, die nun schon eine beachtliche Weile mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, ohne sich zu regen.

Er warf Ron einen Seitenblick zu, der ihn nur unsicher anblickte und ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

Harry stand auf, ging zu ihr und stellte sich schräg hinter sie, jedoch ohne sie zu berühren. Ron folgte seinem Beispiel.

Hermine reagierte nicht und starrte nur weiter in die Dunkelheit.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und folgte mit seinem Blick dem Weg der Regentropfen, während es diesmal Ron war, der all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Holzboden widmete.

„Stellt euch vor, etwas geht schief."

Hermine hatte unvermittelt zu sprechen begonnen.

Da sie Harry und Ron noch immer den Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnten sie ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, doch beide vermuteten, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Stimme klang stockend und brüchig.

„Irgendetwas geht immer schief", fuhr sie fort.

Hier machte Hermine eine lange Pause und betrachtete das Muster, das die Tropfen auf der Scheibe hinterließen.

Keiner der Jungen bewegte sich. Stumm standen sie im spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer, umgeben vom Dämmerlicht.

Als Hermine fortfuhr war ihre Stimme noch immer ein wenig zittrig, doch ihr Tonfall war sachlich und ernst.

„Stellt euch vor, wir schaffen es morgen, Lestrange zu verhaften, aber im Gegenzug werde ich von Todessern als Geisel genommen."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Für wen entscheidet ihr euch?"

Nachdem diese Worte nun endlich ihre Lippen verlassen hatten, atmete sie auf.

Obwohl sie sehr schnell gesprochen hatte, hatten die anderen ihre Frage auf Anhieb verstanden.

„Natürlich für dich", beeilte Ron sich zu sagen.

„Nein, Ron", wiedersprach Hermine. Ihr harter Tonfall erschreckte Ron.

„Doch!", entgegnete er nun heftig, „Wir würden dich immer vorziehen."

Für einige Sekunden war das Zimmer von solch einer bedrückenden Stille eingenommen, dass die drei Schüler glaubten, die Beengung körperlich zu spüren.

„Nein", antwortet Hermine ihm dann fest. „Genau das werdet ihr eben nicht tun."

Ihre nüchtern gesprochenen Worte blieben im Raum stehen.

Ron und Harry blickten auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich in einem schnellen Takt.

In Rons Blick stand pure Betroffenheit.

Harry war die ganze Zeit über ruhig geblieben und sah traurig zu seinem besten Freund.

Hermines Arme hingen nun schlaff an ihrem Körper herab.

„Sie hat Recht, Ron", sagte er leise. „Genau das werden wir nicht tun."

Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf.

Nach Harrys leisen aber bestimmten Worten beruhigte sich auch Hermines beschleunigte Atmung wieder.

Die drei Freunde standen noch lange einträchtig nebeneinander am Fenster. Auch als die Kerze erlosch, rührte sich keiner.

Nur noch einmal erklang Hermines weiche Stimme und erfüllte den Raum.

„Ich liebe euch", flüsterte sie leise zur Scheibe gewandt.

**Ende**

Ich freue mich über Reaktionen.


End file.
